Life Sucks
by Mrs.JasperWhitlockHale112
Summary: Why is life so easy for some but not for others? Well this girl knows all about that. Once she is reunited with someone will life turn around? Why didn't Rosalie say anything about her? All Human


Preface

Life never turns out they way you want it unless you make it that way. There is no way that things are going to always go your way with luck. Sometimes you have to do whats wrong to make things right.

Chapter one

"Amy!" my mom called. She was going out to spend time with my younger sister again. Oh! i forgot to introduce myself. My name Alex. I'm 17 years old. The family I'm apart of is my adopted family. I live with my "mom" Christi and younger "sister" my. My "mom" doesn't care about me at all. I don't remember much from when I was younger all I remember is that i had a sister and that my real last name is Hale. "OK I'm coming Mom" Amy called back. I heard her walk past my room and down the stairs.

"Alex!!" My mom screamed. Great! They go out and I get to do chores. Today is going to be great! (Note the sarcasm). I got off my bed and walked down stairs.

"What?" I said

"I want this kitchen to be spotless by the time we get back." said as she smirked. I went to walk into the kitchen. I couldn't believe what i saw!! She had poured things all over the counters and all over the floors and table. I sighed as I heard her laugh then leave the house with Amy. I was so angry with her! That's when I decided to put my foot down. I went upstairs and quickly finished my home work. My room wasn't big at all. In fact it was the smallest of the three. The room could barley fit my bed and dresser. The walls were white and I wasn't allowed to put anything on them. I shoved my homework into my backpack and shoved that in my tiny closet. I decided that I wasn't going to put up with my "moms" crap anymore. I decided to I was going to call the adoption agency. I spent the rest of the evening listening to my I-pod. I was literally addicted to my I-pod and music. The suck-ish thing was it was pretty much broken.

"AHHHHHH!!!" my "mom" shrieked from downstairs. I quickly hide my I-pod so she couldn't take it from me.

"Alex get your ungrateful butt down here!!" She yelled. I smiled and tried really hard not to laugh. I walked downstairs still smiling to see my "mom" and "sister" with their eyes wide open.

"Why isn't this cleaned up?!?" she asked appalled.

"Because I didn't feel like cleaning up your mess" i said plainly. I could tell she was about to burst, because the vein in her temple was throbbing and i could see it from where i was.

"YOU DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT??" She shrieked. Amy cowered back a little not used to seeing this side of her mom.

"That's correct" I said while laughing a little. Amy looked at me like i had two heads. I turned around after smiling at both of them and returned to my room. I would go without dinner tonight. Then again i went without dinner most nights. I was very thin, I knew it was unhealthy for me to be this skinny but that's nothing i could do about it. I could hear my "mom" screaming but I really didn't care anymore. I fell asleep not much later. I woke with a jerk as my alarm went off. Today I decided to skip school and go to the mall and change my look. I hid my backpack in the closet and went downstairs. I saw my "moms" purse and opened and took her credit car. I then grabbed my car keys. The only reason my "mom" gave me a car was because she didn't want to have to drive me around, and when so when she was feeling lazy she wouldn't have to get up and drive Amy any were. I walked out the door and hopped into my car. I drove to the mall and walked into the front doors and saw exactly were i wanted to go. decided since it wasn't my money that it really didn't matter how much I spent. I walked into Hot Topic and bought a new wardrobe that consisted of black and neon colors. I then went to the salon and got my hair cut so it was short. My hair was down to the middle of my back but now it was only barley touching my shoulders. I also got some purple streaks through my hair. It made my blond hair look prettier. It also made my eyes pop since there was a small hint of purple in them.

I then went to the make up store I saw and bought neon eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I had like 18 bags when I left the mall. I walked out to my car and shoved them all in my trunk and headed off toward the adoption center. The weird thing about this adoption center is they gave you an I.D card as soon as your registered with them. Though i do understand the reason why. The reason is because if for some reason your file was lost, erased, or misplaced, they would still know you did live in that adoption center. I pulled into the pretty much empty parking lot and parked. I got out of my car and packed all the stuff in my shopping bags into the second duffel bag that was empty. I grabbed the bags and walked inside. The bags looked really heavy, and would probably be really heavy if i didn't work out alot. I know most girls don't work out but I do. The lady at the desk was a stout woman but looked lovingly and kind.

"Hello, May I help you dear?" She asked as she turned and smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm Alex and I was adopted from here when I was eight years old" I told her.

"OK I will look for you in our files." She turned back to the computer and typed in my name after I gave her my adopted last name.

"I'm sorry but we don't seem to have you in our records" She said.

***Flash Back***

I was eight years old and I was leaving the adoption center with my "mom". I saw her quickly walk over to the computer and hit one button. The screen cleared and she walked back over to me. I had always wondered what she did.

***End Flash Back***

I sighed. Why is life so complicated for me.

"I know why" I said. She looked up at me curiously.

"My "mom" Christi deleted it when I was leaving" I even used the air quotes around Mom. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my I.D and showed her. She grinned. Obviously she remembered me.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Twilight series. All that credit would go to the great Stephenie Meyer!! Please Review I would love to hear all your comments.**


End file.
